


Stubbornness sometimes lands you in the worst of places

by Morpheel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Edd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Furniture moving gone wrong, Kissing, M/M, Not much to really tag since there's no smut, Omega Eduardo, Oppression, Power Dynamics, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: Eduardo is abnormally prideful for an Omega. He refuses to get help with anything- and that includes when he's in over his head lifting a bunch of lawn furniture to his porch.Edd is just trying to enjoy the show.(Request from anon involving the dynamics between Alpha Edd and Omega Eduardo)





	Stubbornness sometimes lands you in the worst of places

**Author's Note:**

> Wow no smut this time? I really tried to built it up to include smut, but in the end I just saw this as an amazing opportunity to add another layer of dimension to the A/O/B world. Oops. But hey, it's pretty cute, so hopefully you like it anyways?

The sun was high in the sky today, the birds were chirping, and Tord actually wasn’t making another aggressive ploy in order to undermine Edd’s authority and stake claim as Alpha- all in all it was generally a good day for Edd right now.

It was such a nice day out, in fact, that Edd made the split second decision to spend it outside instead of holed up in his room. He was relaxing in the warm summer sun with just his smeg head T-shirt on, a glass of lemonade in his hand as he let the drawling of the radio fade into the background.

He cracked his eye open to notice his neighbors in their yard- seems like they were redecorating again. Or at least trying to. Every time Jon or Mark would make a suggestion, Eduardo would all but brush it off as he attempted to lift the heavy chairs and furniture about. Mark would have to go over and help him, only adding fuel to the fire as the Omega’s temper knew no bounds.

He kept trying to drag it all himself, resulting in the lawn being upturned and grass being scratched out in patches from Eduardo moving chairs directly across the ground. To his defense they were pretty big chairs- but Mark was the Alpha of the house. He could easily lift that.

Edd silently chuckled under his breath when Mark finally threw his hands up into the air and stepped inside, leaving Eduardo with multiple pierces of outside furniture to drag from the grass to up their porch.

Now this was going to be good.

Edd had to admit that the highlight of his day had to have been when Eduardo all but tripped with two smaller chairs in his arms, finding himself sprawled out across the grass and swearing under his breath. He nearly had to stifle his laughter- until it seemed Eduardo finally caught sight of Edd in the chair.

If murder had a look, Edd would be dead ten times over.

Quickly the Alpha tried to avert his gaze, but the storm had already started. “Hey, loser, what are you staring at over there because I know it ain’t me! At least- for your own good it better not be!” he shouted, before Edd was ducking into his lemonade and taking a deep sip. “Nothing, Eduardo! I’m just watching you-“ Shit, don’t rise to the challenge, don’t rise to the challenge Edd.

“If you’re going to yank your nasty knot over an Omega, why don’t you do it in your own house and leave me be!” He shouted in response, getting up and brushing the dirt and grass off of his sweaty dark green button down.

Oh. He was going to rise to that fucking challenge.

“If I was going to yank my knot to any omega, I have at least two far more attractive ones in my own house. Ones that can actually carry lawn furniture!” he shouted out, before he watched it. The moment that that vein bulged out from Eduardo’s temple, and his darker skin turned a shade of red that could only be rivaled by a fire hydrant.

Great, now he’s done it.

“What the fuck are you trying to say about me, Edd? That I’m some little weak bitch, despite me proving time and time again I’m better than all of you even with my status?” he said, puffing up in a way that should be threatening…but only looked a bit adorable on Eduardo.

Fuck he was small. He only stood at a solid 5’6, compared to Edd’s 6’4. Even if his built was actually extremely impressive for an Omega- the guy could definitely lift more than Tom or Matt- he was still just so short.

“Ugh- I. Listen Eduardo I’m just trying to relax today. If you need some help there’s no shame to ask me!” he exclaimed, before making a note of turning up the radio to drown out the oncoming storm. Eduardo paused in his ranting the second he noticed the music was louder on Edd’s end- stupid fucking Alpha.

He turned back to his work, lifting one chair at a time with renewed energy as he attempted to arrange his preferred setup for their new porch. It was hot outside, and his favorite goddamn button down was getting ruined. He was in an understandably bad mood.

And it was only going to get worse as he finally attempted to lift the large reclining chair up the stairs. He managed to get it stable in the air, albeit a bit wobbly, before he began to take shaking steps forward with an unsteady gait.

He managed to make it to the second step of the porch before the entire weight in his arms seemed to give out as he let out a loud swear. He crashed down onto the ground with a loud chirp of distress leaving him, instantly catching Edd’s attention.

Even if he wasn’t in their pack- any Omega’s distress call was enough to have him on his feet and dashing across the lawn in a heartbeat. Eduardo was pinned firmly under the near sofa, panic in his features as he attempted to scrabble it off of his abdomen.

At the sight of Edd the Omega’s eyes were blown wide with fear. He could have fucking died (or at least been seriously injured) if the chair had landed anywhere near his ribcage. He let out a whimper of distress when the chair was putting too much pressure on his right arm- he couldn’t get it out to push the chair off himself.

Luckily for him- just not his ego- Edd was skidding to a stop in front of him. He knelt down and carefully gripped the bottom part of the lanky recliner, before easily lifting it off of Eduardo’s stomach. The second that he was free from the pressure Eduardo was skittering back, chest rising and falling as his usually scent was pitched into a fearful frenzy.

He usually smelled like the bottom of a forest floor- earthy, with hints of pine and the sweetness of flowers. It was a scent that Edd could at least admit he could tolerate on the man. But the current high pitch note of his distress and sweat had turned it into a pungent rot of leaves. It made him only want to alleviate the problem making the Omega so distressed.

“Hey- are you alright?” Edd had asked, letting the Chair prop itself back up with a push of his arms. Said Omega looked to be in shock for a moment. Edd, his rival since kindergarten, had helped him out even after insulting him repeatedly.

He was checking his stomach for injuries, still seeming to be in disbelief when Edd held his hand out to him. Yet his pride was too much. He pushed away Edd’s hand as he shakily wobbled himself to his feet, smoothing out the button down over his narrow waist and curving hips.

“Thanks, but no thanks. I could have done it myself. I almost got my arm out and could have lifted it without the help of some self entitled Alpha.” He jabbed, only drawing Edd’s eyebrows together in frustration. Why was Eduardo so fucking insufferable?

“You know what? No, you couldn’t have done it yourself! That’s why you were chirping out in distress and drawing me out of my comfortable lawn chair! You needed help, and seriously, what is your deal? It isn’t that hard to admit it every now and then!” he said, before turning his aggression to the chair that Eduardo had been previously carrying.

He lifted it up with an effortless stance, putting the seat over his shoulder, before his eyes narrowed at the near awestuck Omega. “Where do you want this?” he asked, before noting the way that Eduardo had meekly raised a finger to point to the farthest corner near the hammock.

Edd turned around and all but stormed over to place the seat down, only to notice the guilty expression on Eduardo’s features. The Alpha wondered what that was about- before noting that in his concern his Alpha voice had drawn out. Fuck.

He frowned a bit when he noticed Eduardo just staring down and plucking at his fingers, not making eye contact with Edd. Finally Edd sighed as he sat down on the fully arranged front porch, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Eduardo- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to use that voice with you, but I just. You could have let your pride seriously hurt you! You could have asked Jon or Mark to at least carry the other end of the heavy stuff! Even with Alphas most furniture is a two person job just to be sure nobody gets hurt!” he tried to explain, before Eduardo was just scoffing and turning his head to the side.

“I…fuck off, Edd.” He said with little to no bite behind his words, instead slumping down in the seat next to the Alpha. He was clutching at the part of his stomach that the chair had pressed into, catching Edd’s attention in the way he seemed to be cradling it.

He turned to face the Omega, an eyebrow raised. It seemed Eduardo caught sight of what Edd was worried about- since he shifted his body away from the line of Edd’s sight. “I already know what you’re going to ask- it’s nothing.”

But Edd was letting out another sigh of frustration as he rose up and loomed over Eduardo, trying to keep his temper from spiking at this point. “You know what? No. I know it’s not nothing. It’s either I help you, or I get Mark to knock some sense into you.” He threatened, pausing when it was clear Eduardo wasn’t going to answer.

“Fine.”

Edd was walking to the door a moment later, raising his knuckles to knock on it- before Eduardo was finally letting out a loud sigh and standing up with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. “Fucking-fine. I don’t want those idiots to know I may or may not have gotten hurt doing this shit so let’s just.” God this was going to pain him to say. “Let’s just go to your place.”

Edd studied Eduardo for a moment. God it would be so satisfying to just ring the doorbell anyways and let his shithead of a neighbor live with the consequences of his actions. But…Just the torn look on his features was ego stroking enough for Edd. His curly dark brown locks were falling in front of his face, head tilted to the side as he fiddled with his fingers.

Did he even realize he was standing with a hip jutted out ever so? Shit, it was kind of cute. Edd let a well natured smile slip onto his lips as he was soon turning away from the door and making his way down the stairs. “In that case- let’s head to my room. I keep first aid kits in there in case there’s something to bandage up.” He noted, clearly put in a better mood by Eduardo’s rare co-operation. Okay so maybe Edd had pushed it a bit but still!

He made sure the Omega was trailing behind him as they approached the front of his door, with Edd being ever the gentleman and holding the door open for him. Only to receive a passing jab from Eduardo’s elbow straight into his gut. “Oof!” he rasped out, before narrowing his eyes a bit as Eduardo strolled in like he owned the place.

Tom was the first one to catch notice of the other Omega in the house, turning to Edd with a subtle quirk of his eyebrow. Edd just rolled his eyes in response, before going off after Eduardo. He was already storming towards the hallway where Edd’s room was in.

“You know you could have let me first and made things less awkward.” He said, only receiving a scoff from Eduardo. “Yeah, right. I already know my way to your room so why bother trailing behind you? I’m already humiliated enough.” He decided to note, before throwing himself down onto the side of Edd’s bed with his arms crossed over his chest.

Oh boy. This was going to be like diffusing a ticking time bomb.

Edd was pulling out the aforementioned first aid kit from underneath his bed, rising up and setting it to the side as he popped open the lid and studied the supplies he had to work with. He glanced back over to Eduardo, before frowning at the way he hadn’t moved an inch since sitting down.

“Uh…can you lift your shirt for me?” he asked, before nearly groaning when Eduardo just fixed him with yet another dead glare. This was going to be tedious. He approached the stubborn Omega with his arms crossed tight over his chest. “I can’t work on you if you’re hiding the injury. Kind of…common sense, right?”

With an impatient sigh leaving his lips at Eduardo’s continued stubborn attitude, he was moving his fingers forward and unbuttoning each row one by one. The Omega looked outright shocked, before attempting to bat Edd’s much larger hands out of the way. “Hey! Hands off, asshole!” he tried to imply, before Edd was fixing him with an annoyed stare.

“Oh shut it. You act like this isn’t the first time I’ve undressed you!” he shouted, before the two of them froze to the spot with an awkward tension running between them. Edd ducked his head down sheepishly around the time that Eduardo slowly leaned back against his arms, at a loss of what to say.

What could be said? Edd helped him through his heats once when Mark didn’t want to.

The period of tense silence just seemed to keep stretching on before them, making the tense energy in the air all the more suffocating. With a defeated sigh Edd was slowly pushing the button up down Eduardo’s shoulders, exposing the tan skin stretched out before him.

“Sorry, uh. That was really uncalled for.” Edd decided to confess, before Eduardo only scoffed in response. “It’s whatever. Just remind me of how my biology makes me inferior to you again, why don’t you.” He said, bitterness laced in his tone.

Of course Eduardo had such a complex. All of their lives Omegas are told that they’re weaker than an Alpha, that they’ll never be as talented or independent. It was just in their genes. Eduardo was a walking example of someone attempting to break that harmful stereotype.

Edd finally let out a guilty sigh as he studied the wound. Looks like there was some slight bleeding from a sharp edge landing on him, and the entire area already looked raised and swollen. He grabbed a cotton ball and wet it down generously with antiseptic, dabbing the wound and watching as the Omega tensed up at the sting.

It was a pretty nasty cut, even if it was only on the surface.

Edd pondered for a moment, before finally stepping back to rummage through the case. He couldn’t make eye contact with Eduardo. “If it’s any consolation, you’re way tougher than any Beta I know. Hell- probably most Alphas too.” Edd said, catching him by surprise.

At first Eduardo didn’t know what to think, before his cheeks were steadily turning into a bright red. Not from anger or malice this time- but from embarrassment. “O-Oh…Uh.” He seemed at a loss of words, before just clearing his throat. “Of course I am. It’s about time you figured it out, loser.”

The loser statement didn’t carry as much weight this time, merely sliding off of his tongue in an almost affectionate manner instead of sharp and biting. It caused Edd’s lips to curve up into a smile, before he began to apply a thin layer of balm over the bruising portion of his stomach.

Despite the ugly colors on it, Edd enjoyed the steady slide of his fingers over the Omega’s skin. Eduardo kept tensing and unclenching his stomach every so often, showcasing all of the lean muscle he held from head to toe.

Edd gave his side a reassuring squeeze as he pulled back, putting a bit of antibiotic ointment onto the scratch, before finally winding the gauze around with a cloth pressed firmly against the wound. He made sure the bandages weren’t too loose, before finally tying the knot on the wound.

He stepped back to admire his work, before pausing at the way Eduardo seemed hell bent at looking at anything but him. He was still flushed that subtle pink, adjusting the bandages just a bit, before shrugging his button up on over his arms once more.

He hastily buttoned it up, before standing up and shoving his hands into his tan pants. He glanced to the floor for a moment, before grabbing Edd by the front of his hoodie and pulling the Alpha down into a quick kiss.

“You fucking suck and I hate you. If you tell anyone about this you are a dead man, you hear me?” He swore, eyes narrowed, before Edd was fixing him with a rather elated smile that made the tips of Eduardo’s ears heat up further.

Before he knew it he was being pulled into a deeper kiss, Edd’s firm lips gently parting his own into a passionate exchange. No tongues may have been involved, yet Eduardo’s head was left pleasantly spinning as he tried to make heads and tails of what this means for their…rivalry? Friendship?

He had no clue what to do, except for back out of the room with a deep flush spreading across his cheeks. “Y-You. I- You’re fucking crazy if you think this changes anything!” he called out, before turning on his heel and instantly storming out of his room.

He turned down the hall and made a bee-line straight for the front door, before slamming it so hard behind him that the entire wall seemed to rattle from the force. There was a moment of silence through the house, before Tom was peeking his head in with a knowing grin on his face.

“He was redder than a fire hydrant when he left. What did you do to the guy?” he asked, before Edd fell back onto the bed with a small, dreamy sigh leaving his lips.

“Guess I’m just making friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read?  
> Request or commission me for a fic at https://morph-writes-shit.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
